


New Land, New Dangers

by Inuryuvr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Centaurs, Drabble, M/M, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A centaur drabble that I originally meant to be light hearted after looking at Ladynorthstar's art, but it took an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Land, New Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that thanks to the twist at the end, I may feel like continuing. This first part mostly feels like set up now, but if it is received well at all I will see what I can do. I spent the night thinking up headcanons for the world this would be set in only to produce this is an actual drabble out of it. I know it isn't much right now, but I needed to stop it there.
> 
> also this is not beta'd.

Mating among centaurs was a dangerous affair and therefore only ever approached with prior thought and agreement. Most couples would only join to cement their bond and produce children, thus the act itself was seen as a sacred union that none should intrude upon. It was once easy to find that solitude in their home in the east, but it was quickly found that that peace was easily disturbed in the west. 

 

Thorin had found his soulmate in the foreign guard who had chanced upon them in their time of need. With his father and grandfather gone, Thorin sought solace in the only one who saw beyond his station. He was forced to lead the exiled herd from a young age and ignored his own desires until they were blatantly in his face. 

 

The strong stallion before him had ended up supporting him through many of the rougher times, now pledging to support him for the rest of their lives. The ceremony had gone well enough, but as they ran off into the fields to find their place something felt off to Thorin. The grasses brushed against their flanks as Thorin lead Dwalin away from the herd, driving them mad as the thoughts of what they were about to share in took over their minds. 

 

Words devolved into whinnies and neighing until Dwalin caught up to Thorin. He laughed as he grasped Thorin’s hips, only to earn a solid kick to his chest. The second time he caught Thorin he did not have to fight him. Dwalin was able to mount their king in a smooth motion, kissing at his neck as he entered the other. Thorin braced himself as he leaned back to kiss Dwalin, moaning slightly into it as the larger centaur gave a particularly hard thrust into him. 

 

Their coupling did not last long as Dwalin succumbed to the pulsing tightness of Thorin’s body and Thorin to Dwalin’s ministrations. They panted heavily against each other’s mouths as they came down from their high only to be startled out of their reverie by the sound of a gasp near the ground. Their eyes went immediately to the source of the gasp to find a curious child staring at the two as they were still joined. The child however was followed by a group of men carrying ropes, and it was in that moment that Thorin recognized his trepidation.


End file.
